Carcass
Carcass were formed in Liverpool in 1985 and were originally known as Disattack. The founder and most constant member was Bill Steer, later of Napalm Death, and Jeff Walker (Electro Hippies) later joined on bass. They recorded their debut, Reek Of Putrefaction, in just four days and it was released after having been subjected to less than perfect production in July 1988. The band were unhappy with the result, but when it came to Peel's attention, he featured it heavily and declared it to be his favourite LP of 1988. Putrefaction established the Carcass template of growled or gurgled lyrics to a brutal grindcore backdrop. The titles (and the controversial cover of the LP) revelled in medically explicit detail (e.g. Vomited Anal Tract, Fermenting Innards and Regurgitation Of Giblets), but resulted in two Peel sessions, which came towards the end of JP's fascination with the genre. The band continued to progress, and their second LP Symphonies Of Sickness saw the adoption of longer songs, more structure and eventually a move toward melody, as evinced by Heartwork (1993), credited with establishing melodic death metal as a genre. The band signed to Columbia Records but disintegrated during the much-delayed final album, Swansong, which was released nearly a year late and on their original label, Earache. Festive Fifty Entries *None Peelenium *'Cadaveric Incubator Of Endo Parasites ' (Peel Session) (Peelenium 1988) Sessions *Two sessions, both available on Grind Madness At the BBC (Earache). For the first, the entire band assumed appropriate pseudonyms: K. Grumegargler, J. Offalmangler, and W.G. Thorax Embalmer. Bill Steer also two sessions with Napalm Death. 1. Recorded: 1988-12-13. First broadcast: 02 January 1989. Repeated: 31 January 1989 *Crepitating Bowel Erosion / Slash Dementia / Cadaveric Incubator Of Endo Parasites / Reek Of Putrefaction On first TX, Peel commented: "Well, that is unquestionably what my chum Bruno Brookes would refer to as 'the business'," and "Is it too soon to nominate this as the session of the year?" 2. Recorded: 1990-12-02. First broadcast: 16 December 1990. Repeated: 10 March 1991 *Empathological Necroticism / Foeticide / Fermenting Innards / Exhume To Consume JP's comment during first TX following the first track: "When I die, I hope nobody tells them where I'm buried, otherwise they'll dig me up and take me on tour with them." Other Shows Played ;1988 *19 July 1988: Carbonized Eye-Sockets (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *20 July 1988: Maggot Colony (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *26 July 1988: Microwaved Uterogestation (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *26 July 1988 (Radio Bremen): Carbonized Eye-Sockets (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *26 July 1988 (Radio Bremen): Pyosisified (Rotten To The Gore) (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *26 July 1988 (Radio Bremen): Excreted Alive (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *26 July 1988: Feast On Dismembered Carnage (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *27 July 1988: 'Vomited Anal Tract (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *01 August 1988: 'Festerday (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *06 August 1988 (BFBS): Feast On Dismembered Carnage (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *08 August 1988: Feast On Dismembered Carnage (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *09 August 1988: Splattered Cavities (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *13 August 1988 (BFBS): Microwaved Uterogestation (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *16 August 1988: Mucopurulence Excretor (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): Malignant Defecation (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): Mucopurulence Excretor (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *27 August 1988 (BFBS): Unknown *August 1988 (BBC World Service): 'Festerday (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *05 September 1988: Maggot Colony (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *06 September 1988: Pyosisified (Rotten To The Gore) (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *13 December 1988: Carbonized Eye-Sockets (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *19 December 1988: 'Frenzied Detruncation (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache ;1989 *13 July 1989: 'Exhume To Consume (Compilation LP-Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler)' (Earache) *31 July 1989: Exhume To Consume (v/a LP - Grindcrusher) Earache *12 August 1989 (BFBS): Exhume To Consume (v/a LP - Grindcrusher) Earache *02 September 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 114 (BFBS)): 'Slash Dementia (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) (JP: 'They seem to have shaken off those Bros influences at long last.') *02 October 1989: Genital Grinder (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *16 October 1989: Genital Grinder (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *02 November 1989 (BFBS): Slash Dementia (LP - Symphonies Of Sickness) Earache *08 November 1989: 'Exhume To Consume (LP-Symphonies Of Sickness)' (Earache) *07 November 1989: Swarming Vulgar Mass Of Infected Virulency (album - Symphonies Of Sickness) Earache MOSH 18 *13 November 1989: Slash Dementia (LP - Symphonies Of Sickness) Earache *18 November 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 123 (BFBS)): 'Exhume To Consume (LP-Symphonies Of Sickness)' (Earache) (JP: 'That needs to be listened to at such volume that your brain cells liquefy.') *21 November 1989 (Radio Bremen): Exhume To Consume (album - Symphonies Of Sickness) Earache *21 November 1989 (Radio Bremen): Swarming Vulgar Mass Of Infected Virulency (album - Symphonies Of Sickness) Earache *22 November 1989: 'Cadaveric Incubator Of Endoparasites (LP-Symphonies Of Sickness)' (Earache) *25 November 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 123 (BFBS)): 'Ruptured In Purulence (LP-Symphonies Of Sickness)' (Earache) *25 November 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 124 (BFBS)): 'Swarming Vulgar Mass Of Infected Virulency (LP-Symphonies Of Sickness)' (Earache) (JP: 'Definitely one of the LPs of the year.') *28 November 1989: 'Embryonic Necropsy And Devourment (LP-Symphonies Of Sickness)' (Earache) *14 December 1989: Slash Dementia (LP - Symphonies Of Sickness) Earache ;1990 *06 January 1990 (BFBS): 'Swarming Vulgar Mass Of Infected Virulency (LP-Symphonies Of Sickness)' (Earache) (JP: 'Definitely one of the LPs of the year.') *26 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 145 (BFBS)): 'Genital Grinder II (Compilation LP-Pathological Compilation)' (Pathological) *21 September 1990 (BFBS): 'Cadaveric Incubator Of Endoparasites (LP-Symphonies Of Sickness)' (Earache) ;1991 *08 November 1991 (BFBS): 'Pedigree Butchery (LP-Necroticism -Descanting The Insalubrious)' (Earache) *16 November 1991: 'Lavaging Expectorate Of Lysergide Composition (LP-Necroticism -Descanting The Insalubrious)' (Earache) *17 November 1991: Corporal Jigsore Quandary (LP-Necroticism - Descanting The Insalubrious)' (Earache) *28 November 1991 (Radio Mafia): 'Corporal Jigsore Quandary (LP-Necroticism - Descanting The Insalubrious)' (Earache) *30 November 1991: 'Symposium Of Sickness (LP-Necroticism - Descanting The Insalubrious)' (Earache) (JP: 'Much misunderstood and in reality as cuddly as Care Bears.') *15 December 1991: 'Lavaging Expectorate Of Lysergide Composition (LP-Necroticism -Descanting The Insalubrious)' (Earache) ;1992 *25 January 1992: 'Symposium Of Sickness (LP-Necroticism - Descanting The Insalubrious)' (Earache) *19 April 1992 (BFBS): 'Pyosified (Still Rotten To The Gore) (EP-Tools Of The Trade)' (Earache) *26 June 1992: Pyosified (Still Rotten To The Gore) (12" - Tools Of The Trade EP) Earache MOSH49T ;1993 *02 October 1993: 'Carnal Forge (CD-Heartwork)' (Earache) (JP: 'How comforting it is to know in these difficult times that Carcass are still working away out there somewhere.') *09 October 1993: 'No Love Lost (CD-Heartwork)' (Earache) *15 October 1993 (BFBS): 'Carnal Forge (CD-Heartwork)' (Earache) ;1999 *22 December 1999: 'Cadaveric Incubator Of Endo Parasites (12"-Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) (Peelenium 1988) ;2004 *16 June 2004: 'Slash Dementia (LP-Choice Cuts)' (Earache) *13 July 2004: 'Incarnated Solvent Abuse (Compilation LP-Fear Candy '05)' (Terrorizer) ;Others *Best Of Peel Vol 49: 'Pyosified (Still Rotten To The Gore) (CDS-Tools Of The Trade)' (Earache) External Links *Wikipedia *Encyclopedia Metallum *Earache Records page *Facebook ;Footnotes Category:Artists